mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrice
Beatrice is a minor character from the manga/anime To The Abandoned Sacred Beasts. Biography Beatrice was once poor and homeless until a priest reached out to her and discovered her beautiful singing voice. He taught her how to use her voice and Beatrice grew into an incredible singer and performed at bars and lavish parties. Her performance always left people filled with joy. When the war came, the fear and sorrow was too great for her song to banish. Nobody had time for her songs and Beatrice was left all alone with no one to hear her sing. Hank heard about her voice and offered her a position in the army as an incarnate, humans granted the god-like powers of mythical creatures. She accepted and became a siren. She worked with Danny the spriggan and used him as a shield and "sang", vibrating her wings and affecting the minds of her enemies. Personality Beatrice has a passion for singing, and will happily have anyone as a audience. She is a kind and gentle soul who wishes to make others happy. When her song no longer could, she joined the incarnates to end the war. Even though she never directly killed anyone, she holds herself accountable for the soldiers killed while under her sleeping spell. She desperately desires the time before the war, when people wished to hear her sing, cursing her "un-god-like" form post-war, claiming that no one would listen to her sing anymore. In the anime, the death of her friend and the approach of another war spurs her to send the town to sleep, honestly believing it would be better than the horror and hardship war would bring. Powers and Abilities Contrary to their appearance, the Siren's wings are incapable of providing steady slight: at best, they allow the Siren to hover for brief periods of time when travelling on land. Its heavily muscled lower body impedes flight, but enables astonishingly fast underwater movement in return. The Siren's greatest strength is by created by not using its voice, but by vibrating its wings. Exactly how this sonic assault affects its victims is unclear, but it appears to directly effect the brain and nervous system, dulling the senses and eventfully inducing a state similar to a swoon. Although the Siren's song can cause devastating results over a wider area, its frail body is among the weakest of the Incarnates, and a single gunshot can be fatal. For this reason, it is advisable to pair the Siren with a defensively oriented Incarnate when on the battlefield, where it can be exposed to the line of fire. Gallery Promotional Beatrice 01.jpg Beatrice 04-0.jpg Manga Beatrice 02.png Beatrice 03.png Beatrice 04.jpg Beatrice 05.jpg Anime Beatrice 07.jpg Beatrice 08.jpg Beatrice 09.jpg Beatrice 10.jpg Beatrice 11.jpg Beatrice 12.jpg Beatrice 13.jpg Beatrice 14.jpg Beatrice 15.jpg Beatrice 16.jpg Beatrice 17.jpg Beatrice 18.jpg Beatrice 19.jpg Beatrice 20.jpg Beatrice 21.jpg Beatrice 22.jpg Beatrice 25.jpg Beatrice 23.jpg Beatrice 24.jpg Links * https://totheabandonedsacredbeasts.fandom.com/wiki/Beatrice Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople Category:Literature Merpeople Category:Transformed Merpeople